my brothers
by Sasuhina224
Summary: hi guys this is my very first story so please go easy on the reviews.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Hi, my name is Christine I'm 16 years old currently a sophomore in high school. I live with my three older brothers Roman, Seth, and Dean. Roman is the oldest out of all us he's 31 and he's a history teacher at my school, all the girls love him and all the boys want to be like him. He's also very kind and smart. As for Seth well he's 29 and a artitect. He even owns his own business with his partner and friend Sasha Banks. They do some amazing designs to the point famous celebrities like Ciara or Somo are their clients. Seth designed our house ,but Sasha designed my room. Then there's Dean who's 25 and a mechanic. He dropped out of high school his junior year Roman was mad at first but when got a job at auto shop he accepted his choice.

The three of them are very protective of me. They also tend to spoil me especially Roman even though the four of us are not related by blood. My mom married their dad when i was 5 months old but they died in a car crash later on. Roman was named our legal guardian it was a long process and a lot of paperwork. It was hard at first even though I was a baby and can't remember I could tell my brothers struggled. Somehow we managed with what money they left behind as long as I have my brothers with me everything will be ok.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was rising I'm currently making breakfast for us. Cooking and household chores are mainly my responsibility whenever I don't have too much homework. Cooking is something I'm good at. Dean was the first one up I guess the smell of pancakes got to him. "Good morning, Dean. How did you sleep?" I ask him with warm smile. "Morning, munchkin fine what's for breakfast?" he said groggily. You can tell he had a rough night in the shop from the five o' clock shadow and bloodshot eyes. "I made your favorite fluffy pancakes with blueberry compote". "Sweet, I'm starving." He says while eating the pancakes with happiness.

"When have you never been starving Dean?" Seth says walking in with his grey suit and white collar shirt. "Hey Christine I need your opinion something should I go with the red tie or light brown." He asked. "Hm, I'm gonna go with the red. It suits you Seth."

"Yeah the brown one looks like crap." Dean says with a sarcastic tone.

"No one asked you Dean!" "You're the one talking out loud you bastard!" They went back and forth arguing I swear this happens almost every morning they always fight to the point you can see lighting come out their eyes. "Come on you guys you shouldn't fight this early in the morning. Can't you two just get along like brothers are suppose to?" I asked to trying calm things down. "No!" They both yelled. "You stay out of this munchkin!" Dean yelled

"Yeah Christine I would rather spend a week in Kevin Owens sweaty, tacky closet. Then getting along with him!" Seth replies. "That is enough!" Roman emerges from his master bedroom. "Both of you need to apologize to Christine. I mean honestly can't we at least have one without you two at each other's throat?" "But Dean started it." "I don't care who started it. I finish it." They both looked at me with guilt in their eyes and apologized. Thank goodness we have Roman he always manages to keep the peace in this family. Since mom and dad he had to be the man of the house. Being the oldest isn't all that's cracked to be. You have grow up faster when have siblings. So basically he's the glue that keeps us together. I hope one day I can make a family like this chaotic yet loving and lively.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Since Roman works at my high school he always gives me a ride there. At least I managed to give everyone their lunches and said our goodbyes.

"Honestly, those two are hopeless. Can't they just be in the same room without killing each other." Roman says as he drives his 2018 sliver subaru.

"I'm going to go out on the limb here and say no. But I think when fight they show each other they care. You know how Dean can be at expressing himself and Seth is a man of few words." I replied while listening to itunes on my iphone x.

When we pulled up at the school he gathered his thoughts as he turns to me.

"I already know that sweetie I just wish they wouldn't fight in front of you. Even though I keep them out of trouble you always forgive them because you-"

"I always see the good in l people and forgive so easily right?"

"I hate it when you do that." he slumps arms down looking dejected

"And yet you're smiling big brother." I say while smiling as well.

He pats my head says "I just hope your innocent smile never goes away. All I want in life is for you to be happy I'm not the only one who feels that way."

The three of them has been there for me when I need them. The time when I broke my arm in second grade. I was sad that I couldn't play outside. Roman drove five miles just so he can pick up my favorite cherry-chocolate ice cream from the store. Seth and Dean they got me to laugh by tickling me. Later on we all watch my favorite movie at the time Frozen. We even sung the songs but Dean kept messing up the words on purpose or not it was funny.

"Okay sweetie you have a good day at school." he says as he kisses my forehead goodbye. "See ya later!"


	4. Chapter 4

I walked through the halls of school Liberty Bell High. I noticed my friend Finn Balor talking to his girlfriend Bayley. They been dating since freshman year. Whenever I see them together I'm happy for but also jealous. Till this day I never had a boyfriend hell I never been on a date or had my first kiss. I just have to be patient hopefully I can meet my prince charming one day.

"Morning, Finn, Bayley." I said with a smile.

"Morning Christy." they replied

"Hey did you do last night's math for mr. Orton's class? Cause I couldn't figure out the answer for 15." Finn asks.

"X=y6" I replied

"Wow she's right babe. How did you know?" Bayley asks as she checks the answer guide in the back of the math book.

"I had Seth to help me he's the best when it comes to math. He combined it with his work. Since math has to be used a lot in architecture. He tells me if you use math with a real situation your bound to get it right."

"Oh now I get it. Christy you're so lucky to have a handsome, smart, talented brother you have. I mean very handsome." she says flirty like.

"Hello, Bayley I'm right here as in I heard everything you just said." Finn says in a jealous tone.

"I'm sorry Finn Seth just has that adult sexiness about him and is so mature."

"I don't know about that Bayley everytime we gather together during meals. Dean and Seth always end up arguing. I don't think that counts for maturity."

"Oh shit we're late for first period. Come on let's go" Bayley says in a panic

We get to first period math with mr. Orton. We managed to his class without any hijinks. Then the rest our time went by before I knew it was lunchtime. I packed some coconut curry chicken along with salad and hard boiled egg, a cherry coke, and some strawberry daifuku* for desert.

"Wow, Christy your lunch looks so good. You're going to make one hell of a wife one day." Finn says enthusiastically.

"Thank you." I said feeling at peace for a moment until someone said snobly.

"Well, well, well if it isn't three stooges."

When I heard that voice I know a storm is brewing.

 _ **Daifukumochi, or Daifuku, is a Japanese confection consisting of a small round mochi stuffed with sweet filling, most commonly anko, sweetened red bean paste made from azuki beans. Daifuku comes in many varieties.**_ __


	5. Chapter 5

The three of was enjoying lunch peacefully until _they_ appeared.

" Well, well, well if it isn't the three losers."

The one I'm referring to is none other than Alexa Bliss. She thinks she's the best student but if you ask me she's one of the worst. For fact that she's popular and created the group " The Gods" with Mickie James and Ruby Riot. Everyone is afraid of them because they can get any kind of information they want. Blackmail is really powerful in her hands. I can't let them get to me.

"Hi, how's it going Bliss?" I asked

"OMG, Alexa the loser just talked to you without giving you proper respect." Mickie says with snort.

"She obviously doesn't know how to talk "The Gods" no home training either." Ruby snorts.

"It's ok Ruby, Mickie not everyone is graced by the Goddess of Liberty Bell High. So they can't help but lose control." Alexa says with a snarky attitude.

"I see what you're saying Alexa and such disrespect to the Goddess must have an offering of forgiveness." Mickie says while eyeing my daifuku mochi.

Before I could interject Ruby snatches my mochi and gives it to Alexa. She then puts it but she gags and spits it back out onto the floor.

"What the hell was that?!" Alexa yells out causing the whole cafeteria to look at us.

"Its strawberry daifuku mochi. Basically a glutinous sweet rice treat with strawberry filling. It's really good don't you think?" I said.

"G-glutinous, sweet?! OMG the calories I can myself bloating." Alexa says with a dramatic faint.

Mickie hoists Alexa up to regain her balance. Ruby then balled up her fist aiming to punch me in the face when Mickie stops her.

"Not now Ruby we have major crisis on our hands. We got to get Alexa to gym, on the treadmill stat." Mickie says in a panic.

"Tch, we'll remember this." Ruby retreats following them.

"I don't understand what her problem is. She always cause shit whenever she goes." Bayley is pretty steam at this point.

"Babe just let it go their gone that's the end of it. Now we continue our lunch in peace." Finn trying to calm her down.

"Yeah you guys and fyi for Alexa. Guys wouldn't go out with a girl who's all skin and bones. They should have meat on their bones. It shows men that we can take care of ourselves."

"Amen to that sister. In fact she would be better if she gained a few pounds you gotta eat." Finn says while puffing his cheeks like water balloons.

"Hahaha good one Finn." Bayley and I laughed.

We managed to get through lunch until..  
 _"Christine Reigns report to principal McMahon's immediately."_ That can't be a good sign while hearing over the intercom.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked through the halls, feeling nervous because once when you enter principal's McMahon's office. You're not gonna come out happy. As I entered the office the first thing I noticed a boy with long hair, wore blue jeans with holes and tearing, and a black tank-top. What really captured my attention was the rippling muscles I bet he works out a lot. He does look a little older than he should be. I also see that my guidance counselor Daniel Bryan in here as well. That can't be good.

"'Ah, Ms. Reigns thank you for joining us." Mr. McMahon greets me with a smile.

"Principal McMahon do you need me for something? Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"Trouble? Oh no don't be silly. I just think one of my best students can give the new student here a tour of the school." he said.

"But sir, I still have my classes for the day and I-"

"Which is why I'm excusing your classes for the day. This is Baron Corbin he got expelled from his last school causing him to be held back a year. Daniel Bryan your counselor and I thought it a great idea for him to hang around with a positive group of students. Starting with you."

"As Mr. McMahon says we think it would be best if Baron hangs around with like you. Who knows by end of the year you two will learn from each other, be friends even." My counselor says with a confident smile.

"Well I guess I have no other choice. I'll give him the tour." I said with a sigh in defeat.

"Fantastic I knew you wouldn't let me down." McMahon expresses with such confidence.

Daniel notices Baron had his headphones on and playing on his phone the entire time we were talking. Having fed up with it he pulls Baron's headphones from his ears. Baron then got all up in his face.

"What the fuck man I was listening to that!" Baron jumps out his seat getting close to mr. Bryan.

"Now Baron I already talked this over with your previous principal. This is last chance and last school that will take you. If you don't improve by the end of the year you won't be able to graduate and end up in a juvenile correctional center. Do I make myself clear?"McMahon says with serious tone.

"Tch, whatever so this little girl is suppose to be my babysitter. So lame." he says.

"Christine Reigns please to meet you." I said with a smiling twitch at the "little girl" comment.

As we left the office I could tell that principal McMahon has some up his sleeve.

"Principal McMahon are you sure this is good idea?" Daniel Bryan asks with concern.

"Not sure but I do love seeing drama between teenagers in my spare time Daniel. Things have been peaceful around here it's so boring. You have to spice things up every once in awhile." he said in villainous tone.

"How your son and daughter survive with you raising them.I'll never know." he sighs


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day before I knew it school was as everyone was going home. I thought back on what Baron said when I gave him the school tour.

 _Flashback:_

 _As we were walking through the halls I was explaining the classes and the rules. Baron was texting while walking._

 _"This is the gym even though we're a co-ed school we have a coach for the girls and boys. Your coach is going to be Mr. Xavier Woods. He may goof off at times but it's his way of bonding with the students. The girl's coach is Ronda Rousey she's a tough cookie but wants to get girls to realize. That we're more capable to stand on our own two feet. She's a real badass." I said with confidence._

 _"You're such a loser. Why should I even care about this damn shit." Baron said without a care in the world._

 _"Because Mr. McMahon asked me to give you a tour." I replied._

 _"Again why should I care about this crap? Whatever I'm out of here." he says turning his back on me and walking away._

 _"Baron wait! Come back!" I yelled out to him but no luck._

 _As I watch him walk away I can't help but feel a little upset with the way he just brush me off._

'What the hell is his problem!? You know I don't care he might as well be in juvie.' I thought in my head while I wait for Roman.

"Sweetie there are ready to go home?" he says while waving at me.

"Yeah I'm so ready to get home and get started on dinner." I said with exhaust.

"Oh rough day at school sweetie? Did something happened?" My brother asked with concern as we pull up in driveway.

"I rather not talk right now."

I'm making asian pork stir-fry with udon noodles and mini fruit tarts with lemon custard. As soon as I'm finishing up Dean, and Seth came home.

"Hey Munchkin I smell something good."

"Mhmm pork stir-fry my favorite. Thanks Christine after the long day I had I could go for some stir-fry." Seth says with a happy grin.

"Hey Seth, Dean." I said with a sad sigh.

They figured something was wrong because normally I greet them with an energetic attitude. I don't want to worry them but Baron Corbin he made so angry then I ever been. We managed to eat dinner and dessert in quite no one even bother to ask me how my day was. I guess they didn't want upset any further. I decided take a shower and try to forget about the day and Baron Corbin.

"Alright you guys the usual plan right?

"Yeah, divide and conquer."

"Operation nosy is ago."

The brothers has something planned for the sister.


	8. Chapter 8

As I lay in my bed with my headphones on and reading my favorite manga. Not aware that all three brothers was about to perform operation: Divide and Conquer.

Next thing I knew Roman pulled out my headphones, Seth tosses my book onto the floor, and Dean flipped me over to my back so I can see the ceiling.

"What're you guys doing?!" I ask in a surprised tone as I try to struggle but Roman and Seth have my arms and legs bound while Dean got on my stomach.

"Well Munchkin since you didn't talk to us earlier. We can't help but be curious."

"So we thought of _another_ way to get you talk. Christine we're doing this because we love you."

"Sorry Sweetie they talked me into this. I hope you don't hate me little sister we do care about you."

When Roman finishes his statement. Seth lifts up my arms and Dean starts tickling me vigoriously under my arms without any intention to stop. It's not too long until I start laughing uncontrolably.

"Ok, ok, I give, I give I'll talk." I'm begging for my brothers to let me go with tears in my eyes and tapping out on Seth's hand.

"Alright, Dean she's had enough come on get off her." Roman takes control and lets go of my feet.

After I explain how my day went and how the new kid treated me. I can see the flames in Dean's eyes. Seth was shocked with mouth agapped. Roman was in silent.

"Where does this bastard lives?!" Dean yells as leaves my room to get on his motorcycle.

"Wait a minute, Dean you can't hurt the kid!" Seth yells as he chases after him leaving me and Roman behind in my room.

"Sweetie, you normaly don't let things like that bother you. Are you sure that what's been bothering you?"

Even though he's the oldest he tend to worry the most. I love him and my other two brothers for everything they've done for me up until now, however they have to realize I have to protect myself espically over something small and pitiful like Baron Corbin. Even if mom and dad were here today I bet Roman would still be a worrywart.

"Don't worry brother I'll be alright. I just need to sleep it off." I say while nodding head.

"Ok,then I better stop Dean before commits murder."

We both laughed at that and said our goodnights. As I ready myself for bed I can't help but shake this feeling that there is more to Baron then meets the eye. Guess I'll have to find one way or another.

 _ **Hey guys! I just wanna say in advanced that I'm so sorry for not updating this story so soon. Working at my job is so demanding and school is starting back soon hopefully. I can finish the story by the end the year. I thank you in advance and ask you to continue to support this and future stories.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter is told from Dean's point of view.**_

I'm currently working on 2005 Subaru mini van for a family of five. Even though I dropped out of school in the 11th grade. I honestly don't regret it I love working with vechicles ever since I was seven years old. I learned how to fix a broken bike chain and flat tires. Then I went on bigger things like oil changes, and fixing motorocylce engines. Shane Mcmahon owns the auto shop that I currently work in. _Flashback:_

 _The first time was when I dropped out school I was job hunting. Roman was not very happy when that I dropped out. So we ended up making a deal if I can get a job by the end of July. I can still live at home and if I don't then I have to move out without a fight._

 _I went to Starbucks to take a break from back to back interviews luck was not on my side. Five interviews in one day and no one wants hire me because of my appearence and attitude. I might as well give up and start packing up my stuff._

 _I noticed a guy was trouble with his jeep so I went outside to see how I can help. After I gave him diagnose that he just needed a oil change and luckily we're right across the street from Shane O Mac's auto shop and we pushed the jeep over there._

 _I explained that he need his oil changed and also to check the transmission as well. What I didn't realize at the time that Shane, the owner was impress with my observation and he hired me on the spot. I even got to fix that same jeep. He loved it and I felt great while doing it. That night I told my bros and munchkin they were very happy. Roman accepted my choice in the end as long as I can pay some of the bills._

I was set on going on lunch with my coworkers Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas.

"Hey Ambrose, Bo and I are gonna go to the new sushi shop that open downtown wanna come?"

"Naw, I'm good munchkin made me a box lunch today."

"Man, Dean you're lucky to have such a cute little sister. Who can cook and is very sweet."

"That's how she is. Somehow I fear that someone is gonna take advantage of her. I can't let that happen."

"Dean she's not a baby. She's smart and strong because she has three brothers who teaches her from right and wrong." Bo says with a deep emotion.

"Damnit, Dallas you sure you don't want to be motivational speaker?"

As soon as lunch was over Shane called everyone over to announce something.

"Everyone we're going have a coworker starting today. He is underage so he'll only work on weekends. Please try to get along with him." Shane tells this.

"Yo, Shane what's the new guy's name?" I ask out of curosity.

"I believe his name Baron Corbin."

" _What the hell did he just say?!"_ I yelled in my mind while standing still time has stopped.


End file.
